corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Eaglestrike
Operation Eaglestrike was one of the most publicized Delta Cell operation to date. When it happened, news reports and videos showing feed from the operation were sent out all over the galaxy. This was done because Operation Eaglestrike was the worst Delta Cell failure to date. Most of the operatives taking part in the operation were killed during the operation or killed after the operation by relentless Omega Unit members. The few that escaped were already gone before the operation had even been deemed a failure. The mission was highly ambitious, expecially for Delta Cell so researchers doubt that this operation was launched or even authorized by Peter Fletcher. More likely, a few unruly and impatient high-ranking officals decided that something had to be done fast and strike a heavy blow against the governement. Unfortunately, interrogators have not been able to question any operatives since they had almost all been killed and the leaders in charge of the operation were almost certainly killed by Peter Fletcher himself. Operation Eaglestrike, although highly rash and ambitous, did however have a pretty good success rate due to the quality of Delta Cell operatives. Every month or so, the Rasharvok government had a meeting inside of their tell-tale, circular government building. The leaders behind Operation Eaglestrike knew that their best chance to take out the government was when they were all congregated in one area. However, they also knew that their enemy was well-aware of the fact and would most certainly have the best defenses stocked up to protect the Government. Their plan was to be simple and effective. Since Delta Cell had operatives still lying low inside Rasharvok, the leaders used these men to convert local transport drivers onto their side. When this was done, the transports and their drivers were taken underground and the transports were converted into war ships with concealed heavy missiles underneath their innocent plating. Then, the plan was to send a video to the Government attached with a message. Nearby to the Government building, there was a large nuclear reactor that helped supply that section of the city with power. The video would say that they had placed a bomb in this nuclear reactor and that if the government didn't act in one hour, the bomb would be detonated and the reactor destroyed. They hoped that the Government would send some of their guards over to disarm the bomb, leaving them slightly less protected and more importantly, their minds were off their own safety. When the guards reached the reactor, Delta Cell would just let them disarm the bomb, only to be detonated immediately by hijacked transports who just "happened" to be flying around the reactor. Delta Cell was sure they would be able to accomplish this stage of the plan because they were sure that almost all secruity would have their eyes on the Government by the time the attack was launched. The power outage that would follow wolud shut down the Government building's shields, leaving it highly vulnerable to attack by more hijacked transports who would be waiting outside. Unfortuately for Delta Cell, there would be one unforseen hitch that would cost them the entire operation. The flaw in the plan was that Omega Unit had a spy who happened to be posing as a Delta Cell operative inside Rasharvok, who relayed the entire operation to Omega Unit. On the day of Operation Eaglestrike, a few hundred Omega Unit operatives flew into Rasharvok and prepared for the assault. Once there, the operatives headed towards the nuclear reactor and ordered everyone to leave immediately. When Delta Cell operatives arrived to plant the bomb, Omega Unit engaged them in a dangerous firefight inside the nuclear reactor. Meanwhile, preoccupied hijacked transports were waiting for the video to be sent to the Government, which was their signal to prepare to fire on the reactor. While this was going on, the disguised Omega Unit member surprised one of the transports and killed the entire crew. From here, he preceded to pick off other transports without their occupants even discovering what was going on. When they did finally pick up what was happening, Delta Cell operatives attempting to flee the area were ruthlessly hunted down and murdered by Omega Unit members in a bloody rout following the operation.